Love me
by Neru
Summary: Gdyby te słowa zostały wypowiedziane, być może przeznaczenie podążyłoby inną ścieżką. Seishirou x Subaru


**LOVE ME **

Subaru siedział na korytarzu ze spuszczoną głową, z trudem połykając łzy. Zacisnął mocno pięści, ale płacz nie chciał ustać. W końcu postanowił wziąć się w garść. Nie chciał, żeby Seishirou znowu oglądał jego słabość. W końcu właśnie przez to... Stop.

Wziął głęboki oddech i skierował się w stronę szpitalnego pokoju.

Wszystko było w nieprzyjaznym odcieniu szpitalnej bieli, a jedynymi akcentami kolorystycznymi były wyblakło beżowe szlaczki wokół okiennych ram. Starał się nie kierować wzroku na kroplówkę i inne medyczne sprzęty, których przeznaczenia wolał nie znać. Czy to wszystko rzeczywiście było potrzebne? Jest aż tak źle?

Coś szarpnęło go w sercu, gdy zobaczył Seishirou leżącego nieprzytomnie, z bandażem na oku. Czysta biel kontrastowała z idealną czernią włosów, podobnie jak pościel. W innych okolicznościach powiedziałby, że to ładne. Błąd, raczej pomyślałby.

Przeważnie nie mówił nawet połowy tego, co myślał, a wyznanie Seishirou, że stanowi ładny widok... Do niedawna nie zdobyłby się na taki krok. Ani na wiele rzeczy, o których marzył. Aż do dzisiaj. Ostatnie wydarzenia wstrząsnęły nim do tego stopnia, że był gotów dużo zaryzykować. By marzenia przestały żyć wyłączenie w iluzyjnym świecie. Żeby potencjalne pożegnania bolały bardziej, ale i były w pewien sposób szczęśliwsze.

W swoim zamyśleniu nie zauważył, kiedy pacjent się przebudził.

„Subaru-kun... nie płacz już."

Subaru dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że po policzku ciekną mu łzy. Szybko otarł je wierzchem dłoni i starał się przywołać zdecydowany wyraz twarzy.

„Przepraszam. Przepraszam, to moja wina. Przeze mnie spotkała cię taka krzywda. Pewnie mnie teraz nienawidzisz."

Seishirou spojrzał na niego z łagodnym niedowierzaniem.

„Miałbym cię znienawidzić z takiego powodu? To nic takiego."

Teraz z kolei Subaru otworzył szeroko oczy.

„Seishirou-san, straciłeś oko. Przeze mnie. Oko nie odrośnie, nie odnowi się, nie da ci zapomnieć."

„Zrobiłem to z własnej woli i nie żałuję. Przestań już płakać i się zadręczać." Nic na to nie poradzisz, więc pozwól temu odejść."

„Nie potrafię."

„Dlaczego?"

„Jak to dlaczego?" wybuchnął Subaru.

I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, z całą ostrością, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Nigdy nie wyznając swoich prawdziwych uczuć, nic nie potwierdzając, będą tak nieznośnie nieśmiałym. Z jakiej racji Seishirou miał wiedzieć, że jego uczucia, które wcale nie musiałby być żartami, były odwzajemniane? Przecież nigdy tego nie potwierdził.

Nigdy tego nie okazał. I co zyskał? Mógł go utracić. Gdyby ostrze noża tej wariatki popłynęło głębiej, ta rozmowa mogłaby nie mieć w ogóle miejsca. A Seishirou odszedłby już, myśląc, że nic dla niego nie znaczył.

Ale nawet po uświadomieniu sobie tych wszystkich rzeczy, nie potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę. Dwa słowa. Czemu tak wielu ludzi przychodzi to bez trudności, a jemu nie?

„Subaru-kun... Zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko?" zapytał Seishirou, zmieniając nagle temat.

Sumeragi, już przymierzający się do wyznania, ponownie stracił całą odwagę.

„Tak."

Mężczyzna przybliżył do niego swoją twarz, ująwszy delikatny podbródek. Serce Sumeragi zaczęło bić szybciej.

„Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że wszystko? Cokolwiek?"

Chłopak zarumienił się nieco, co było standardową reakcją.

„Co zechcesz."

Już prawie dodał do tego 'bo cię...'. Ostatni raz podjął decyzję i otworzył usta, by nareszcie wypowiedzieć te słowa...

„Kupiłbyś mi pączków?"

bliskie spotkanie twarzy z podłogą

„Oczywiście." rzekł trochę zawiedziony i pospiesznie opuścił pokój.

Po jego odejściu Sakurazuka uśmiechnął się. Inaczej niż zwykle.

'Już niedługo' szepnął, za cicho by ktokolwiek usłyszał.

Sumeragi doszedł już do końca korytarza i stanął z ręką na klamce. Odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem do pokoju Seishirou.

„Zapomniałbym." powiedział, znowu siadając przy łóżku „Z jakim nadzieniem?"

sweatdrop

„Obojętnie, byle dobrym."

„Czemu pozwalasz mi decydować?"

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby poważnie zastanawiał się, czy chłopak aby na pewno nie uderzył się w głowę.

„Bo wiesz co dla mnie dobre." uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze gdy razem z Hokuto bawili się w zawstydzanie Subaru.

Ale teraz chłopak nie wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

„A czemu wiem?"

Teraz Seishirou niemal wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego czoła. Powinno wskazywać na wysoką gorączkę.

„Ty powinieneś to widzieć."

„Nie. Ja pytam, czy wiesz dlaczego wiem, co dla ciebie dobre."

„Och, to oczywiste. Ponieważ mnie kochasz. „

Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie.

„Właśnie."

„Co właśnie?" spytał słabo Seishirou

„No, właśnie dlatego, że cię kocham."

„Czy to nie ja powinienem majaczyć?"

„Nie bredzę. Mam przeliterować? K-o-c-h-a-m c-i-ę. Od wtedy, od zawsze, przez cały czas i na zawsze. Powtórzyć?"

* * *

„Dzwonię do was od rana, pukam, nikogo nie ma. A wy tylko nie chcieliście mnie wpuścić. To oburzające. Gdyby nie to, że jesteście teraz tacy słodziutcy... o, nie, nie udobruchacie mnie tymi minkami i przytulankami... ratunku, to zbyt słodkieee!"Hokuto zatoczyła się na kanapę, piszcząc. 

Seishirou i Subaru przestali się obejmować i wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

„Wypróbowana broń- przytul mnie, a Hokuto będzie pokonana."mruknął młodszy mężczyzna

„A to co!"wrzasnęła Hokuto, wyjmując z pod siebie jakieś papiery. Jak się okazało, były to zdjęcia. Raczej nie przeznaczone dla osób postronnych.

Subaru ze zduszonym okrzykiem i twarzą w odcieniu buraka rzucił się odzyskać obsceniczne fotografie.

„Deprawujesz mojego brata" Hokuto oskarżycielsko skierowała palec na Seishirou

„To raczej twój brat posiada niezwykle bujną wyobraźnię."

„Nie spodziewałabym się tego. Kto by pomyślał, że 9 lat pod jednym dachem z tobą zrobi z Subaru napalonego na zboczone zabawy...Chociaż wy pewnie twierdzicie, że to..."

„Tylko urozmaicenie." rzekli równocześnie Seishirou i Subaru

„Podejrzana zgodność. Że też wam się to nie nudzi."

„Moja droga umowna-szwagierko, powiedziałbym, że z dnia na dzień robi się coraz bardziej interesująco."

„Subaru, czyżbyś ukrywał przede mną prawdziwą naturę? W głębi duszy zawsze byłeś dewiantem?"

„Zależy jak to rozumieć."

„To urocze." zapiszczała Hokuto „Jak się cieszę, że jesteście szczęśliwi!"

„Niech żyją pączki" Seishirou mrugnął do Subaru

„To było na swój sposób romantyczne." obruszył się Sumeragi

„Wyznaj mi to jeszcze raz."

„Mogę to nagrać? Miałabym czego słuchać przed snem."

„NIE."

„Tylko pytałam..."

The End

By Neru

Kwiecień 2004

_Musiałam napisać fanfika, w którym Subaru wyznaje swoje uczucia w porę. Gdyby to stało się naprawdę, ich historia miałaby szansę skończyć się szczęśliwiej. Po prostu nie mogę przeżyć, że w tym wypadku więcej jednak zależało od słów niż od czynów. _

_I wiem, że prawdopodobnie Seishirou był baardzo OOC, ale cóż.. takie moje małe życzenie... _


End file.
